1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to anti-skid materials and methods for making the same and, more particularly, to anti-skid materials of a flexible nature to facilitate storage, delivery and application to surfaces of various configurations.
2. DISCUSSION OF THE PRIOR ART
Anti-skid surfaces are desirably utilized in various trafficked areas, such as roadways for vehicles, indoor and outdoor flooring, decks and areas which have a tendency to become wet and slippery, inclines, and in various applications requiring individuals or vehicles to obtain a secure purchase for movement without sliding. In order to alter existing surfaces to have a non-skid nature, it is desirable to produce an anti-skid material that can be securely applied to the existing surfaces; however, in the past, attempts to produce such anti-skid materials for application to existing surfaces have suffered from one or more of the disadvantages of being expensive to produce and install, difficult to transport and apply, and being designed for specific surfaces, such as roadways, and therefore preventing use in other areas, such as for home and commercial indoor and outdoor use.